


Tenzin is a Dilf

by Vaulttie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Infidelity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kind of, pema + the kids aren't explicitly mentioned, tenzin is a bottom and thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulttie/pseuds/Vaulttie
Summary: no plot and no buildup. Tenzin just fucks a random Y/N.
Relationships: Tenzin (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Tenzin is a Dilf

Tenzin knew he shouldn’t. She was, what, 20, almost 30 years younger than him? But the way she looked at him… he couldn’t be misinterpreting that. Her gaze held so much affection, so much  _ love _ . More than that, her eyes were filled with unmistakable yearning. And she was standing  _ so close.  _ It wouldn’t be hard to just… 

He leaned down and kissed her. She nearly melted, all tension leaving her body as she sighed into the kiss and moved her hands to cup his jaw. As much as she wanted to, she didn’t lick at his lips or beg for entrance into his mouth. She didn’t want to push him, didn’t want to scare him away after she had waited  _ so long  _ for this. She let his lips dance clumsily across hers until they broke apart for air. She was upon him in an instant, hands finding purchase on his shoulders to help her balance as she stood on her tiptoes so her lips could get at his neck. 

Tenzin gasped, swaying slightly as her lips and tongue playing over his pulse point sent a bolt of heat straight to his cock. His hands clutched at her hips for dear life when she nipped lightly at a spot that forced a startled moan from his throat. She pressed a kiss to the barely-there bite mark, smiling against his skin. Her palms moved to rest on his chest as she settled back down on flat feet, leaning back to see his face.

“You wanna keep going?” she asked, searching his face for any signs of discomfort. Tenzin closed his eyes and swallowed audibly, trying to get his thoughts in order. After a few seconds, he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said, his voice rough. “Yeah, I do.”

A devil’s smile spread over her lips, and she took his hand, leading him closer to the bed. Her hands deftly unclasped his cloak and slid it from his shoulders, draping it over the back of a nearby chair. Next, her fingers worked slowly at the ties on his shirt, giving him time to stop her if he wished. When he put up no resistance, she tugged the long tunic over his head. At least, she tried to, but he was much, much taller than her. He chuckled lowly and slid it the rest of the way off. She murmured a quick ‘thanks’ as she placed it with his cloak. 

Tenzin let her guide him to sit on the edge of the bed. Once he was seated, she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the way the soft silk of her clothes felt against his bare skin. He found himself deepening this kiss, his lips parting slightly, tongue shyly darting out to trace her bottom lip. She was quick to take the opportunity, her own tongue chasing his into his mouth. She climbed into his lap, straddling him, without breaking this kiss. Soon, however, they parted to catch their breaths. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, her lungs still trying to remember how to breathe. Tenzin nodded before dropping his head to her shoulder, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he tried to keep from busting in his pants. _It really has been a long time,_ he thought.

She rubbed his back in small circles as he calmed down. When his breathing returned to normal, Tenzin lifted his head and looked at her for a long moment. He apparently found something encouraging in her face. Emboldened, his hands traced their way over her hips and up her sides, stopping just below her breasts. His gaze lifted from her chest to her face.

“Can I?” he asked, his index finger brushing the top button on her blouse. Breathily, she gave her consent, and his nimble fingers made quick work of the garment. She saved him from having to ask permission again as she unhooked her breast band herself and tossed it off to the side. She might have laughed at the look on his face if it hadn’t made her feel like he was about to fall to his knees in worship. She was suddenly hyper-aware of how hard he felt beneath her. His hands, which had taken up residence on her hips once more, were covered by her own. She guided them up her body, pausing only briefly before she pressed them to her breasts. Her hands wrapped loosely around his forearms as he played with her chest. She arched into him when he began to pay special attention to her nipples. Her hips jerked forward involuntarily when he rolled one between his thumb and forefinger. He groaned at the friction, his ministrations entirely forgotten.

Tenzin thought that he might just lose his mind as she dragged him down for another kiss, her hips now grinding purposefully against his. Surely he couldn’t take much more of this.

“Please,” he said.

“Please what?” she asked, her devil’s grin back on her face.

“Please, I need more.”

She hummed, giving him a peck on the lips before standing, pulling Tenzin up with her. She yanked his pants and underwear down and off before lightly shoving him back down onto the bed. She knelt between his knees, this cock standing proud and flushed before her. It was much thicker than she had imagined. She traced her finger from base to tip along the underside before giving the head a few kitten licks. He was panting above her, using all his restraint to keep himself from bucking upwards with every small touch. Precum beaded up on his tip and she eagerly lapped it up. She gave him a few strokes and took just his head into her mouth, sucking lightly. He let out a small ‘oh!’ of surprise, causing her to chuckle slightly, sending vibrations down his cock.

This time, Tenzin was the one pulling _her_ into a kiss. He shivered, tasting his precum on her tongue. She pulled back, pupils blown wide with lust and hair beautifully mussed up. 

“Lay down,” she ordered breathlessly. Tenzin complied immediately, falling back onto the pillows. He rose up on his elbows to watch her wiggle out of her shorts and panties. And what a sight she was, completely bare and climbing on top of him to sit on his thighs. “You still okay?” she asked. And of course he nodded. How could he not, when he felt so much more than okay?

His cock was thick and heavy in her hand as she stroked him lightly. She rose on her knees and teased her clit with the head of his cock, moaning at the sensation. She ground down on him, coating him in her slick before looking up at him. She held his gaze as she positioned his tip at her entrance. 

“Okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. She slowly sank down onto him, eyes trained on his even as she whined at the pain that came with the stretch. Her hips flush with his, she guided his hands to her hips as she waited for pleasure to replace the pain. Even when he was fully seated inside her, Tenzin was hesitant to let his hands explore her body. But she encouraged him by humming appreciatively as his palms roamed her skin. The burning from being stretched out had receded, and she began to roll her hips. He gripped her hips tightly, trying to anchor himself as she slowly rose up and lowered herself back down. She repeated the action, faster this time, and soon she was riding him in earnest.

Tenzin was close. She could tell by the way his hands had begun to guide her hips, urging her to move faster. She grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed on either side of his head with her weight. She stopped moving entirely, silencing his whine of disappointment with a kiss. Keeping his wrists pinned, she started moving again. Tenzin stifled a moan, the sight of her fucking herself on his cock while her couldn’t touch her was pure _sin._ She leaned down, pecking him on the lips.

“Let me hear you, big boy,” she murmured, voice pitched low. He moaned at her words, and she sped up her hips as encouragement. She flexed her walls around him and he nearly _keened._

“Please... Please let me touch you,” he begged.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” she released his wrists. His hands were on her immediately. One gripped her hip with a strength she wouldn’t have expected from the gentle Tenzin, the other went straight for the patch of curls between her legs, thumb searching for her clit. She moaned he came in contact with that little bundle of nerves, and she was quickly driven over the edge. She continued riding him, even as her legs went weak from her orgasm. His cock twitched inside of her, an instant later she felt his hot cum filling her. He let out a sort of half-moan-half-whine as he came, and she would have sworn she could’ve cum again from the sound alone. 

She collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. He rubbed her back as he fought to catch his breath. Reluctantly, she let him slip out of her, rolling over onto the bed next to him. He stood and pulled on his pants, disappearing into the hallway. He returned a few moments later with a warm, wet cloth. He coaxed her thighs open and cleaned her up, secretly loving the way she shivered from overstimulation. He found her panties and handed them to her. He slid under the covers as she pulled them on. She joined him under the warmth of the blanket, curling into his side. Tenzin tried to ignore the possible consequences of his actions as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk dude. I just really like Tenzin.


End file.
